


Последнее жертвоприношение

by Pamdar



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Halloween, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar
Summary: Раз в год Хакс отправляется на поиски жертвы, но сегодня все пойдет не по плану





	Последнее жертвоприношение

Хакс заметил пару ведьм в остроконечных шляпах, мумию и еще одного вампира, поправляющего пошлого вида кружева на рукавах рубашки. Остальные костюмы остались неопознанными. Наверное, очередные супергерои. Отвратительно. Новые боги людей с каждым годом становились все ничтожнее.

Он ненавидел бары и этот праздник, и то, во что бары превращались в этот праздник. Толпа пьяных людей в безвкусных костюмах, сложно придумать что-то ужаснее. Но от древних традиций не так просто отказаться. Даже теперь, когда Хакс отказался от всего остального.

Скучающе опираясь на барную стойку, Хакс оглядывался в поисках подходящей жертвы. Он надеялся побыстрее найти кого-нибудь симпатичного. Юные девы навязли в зубах в буквальном смысле еще в молодости, но это не повод питаться стариками и уродами. Хотелось побаловать себя хотя бы раз в год.

Острый взгляд Хакса сначала выхватил бутылку колы и только потом перешел на человека, ее державшего. Неужели хоть кто-то здесь не портил свою кровь алкоголем? Это сразу добавляло сотню очков к привлекательности.

Человек и сам по себе оказался очень даже ничего. Смуглый и черноволосый, он сидел на за столиком на диване в окружении друзей, увлеченно рассказывая что-то смешное. Несколько пуговиц на рубашке были расстегнуты, открывая миру густую растительность, а большие остроконечные уши покрывала шерсть. Удивительно, но в таком костюме человек не выглядел нелепо. Ему удалось сохранить что-то хищное в облике. Хакс уважал тщательный подход к созданию образа.

Друзья человека смеялись над веселой шуткой. Хакс не знал, что делать дальше: способность к гипнозу он утратил уже около века назад, а флиртовать так и не научился. Но человек вдруг посмотрел на Хакса, словно почувствовал его взгляд, и улыбнулся. Хакс в ответ мрачно отсалютовал кружкой с чаем.

***

— Вампир? — Дэмерон усмехнулся. — Или ты всегда так одеваешься?

На Хаксе сегодня был черный костюм и черная рубашка, разбавленная освежающе черным галстуком.

— Вампир, — серьезно кивнул Хакс, вертя кружку пальцами. Подумал и добавил: — Всегда так одеваюсь.

Дэмерон заслужил немного честности в свою последнюю ночь на земле. Вблизи он выглядел еще привлекательнее. Было в его взгляде что-то темное, напоминающее Хаксу о славных былых временах. Такое редко встретишь среди современных людей.

— А я оборотень, — пояснил Дэмерон и изобразил вой. Получилось очень достоверно, хоть и глупо. — Ненавижу этот праздник, но приятно иногда проветрить хвост, не опасаясь, что тебя сожгут.

— Не припомню, чтобы последние двести лет здесь кого-то сжигали, — ответил Хакс.

Его забавляла эта игра.

— Ну, отправят в лабораторию на опыты. — Дэмерон допил колу и поставил пустую бутылку на барную стойку. — Разве лучше?

Не лучше. Музыка сменилась на что-то более современное, люди вокруг радостно закричали. Дэмерон поморщился, словно от зубной боли.

— Я недалеко живу, кстати, — сказал он. — У меня тихо и не так сильно воняет алкоголем.

Лучший подкат, который Хакс слышал за последние пятьдесят лет.

— Друзья тебя не потеряют? — спросил Хакс неожиданно для себя.

Жертва сама плыла к нему в зубы, а он почему-то сопротивлялся.

Дэмерон глянул в сторону столика с друзьями. Девушка в мантии волшебницы жонглировала кубиками льда и полными стопками, не пролив ни капли. Окружающие аплодировали.

— Думаю, им и без меня весело. — Дэмерон белоснежно улыбнулся.

***

Они целовались на заднем сидении такси, словно столетние подростки. Хакс слышал, как бежит кровь в венах Дэмерона, но почему-то его горячие губы отвлекали сильнее. Дэмерон с рычанием впивался в шею Хакса, словно сам хотел выпить всю его кровь.

Хакса так не целовали уже очень давно. Может быть, ни разу со времен обращения. Перемена роли… интриговала.

Обычно Хакс не спал со своими жертвами, в ордене не принято заниматься сексом с едой, если это не постоянный донор. Но теперь у Хакса не было ни ордена, ни титула — только устаревшие традиции, которым он зачем-то продолжал следовать. Возможно, одно небольшое отступление от правил не повредит.

Такси действительно быстро привезло их до дома, где жил Дэмерон. Выйдя на улицу, Хакс вдохнул свежий после дождя воздух. Очистить разум это не помогло.

Дэмерон отвел его по лестнице в свою квартиру. Хакс привычно ожидал сложностей с порогом, но Дэмерон открыл дверь и беззаботно произнес:

— Проходи, будь моим гостем.

Внутри оказалось на удивление просторно. Хакс окинул взглядом современную комнату, привычно отмечая детали и отыскивая зеркала, чтобы держаться от них подальше. Судя по всему, Дэмерон жил один — это облегчало задачу, его тело не скоро найдут.

В огромное окно заглядывала луна. Она одна не менялась веками, храня память о древнейших преступлениях с начала времен. Сегодня ей предстояло стать свидетельницей еще одного.

— Выпьешь? — Не дожидаясь ответа, Дэмерон пошел к холодильнику.

Хакс поморщился, но кивнул и сел на диван. Видимо, без алкоголя все-таки не обойтись. У людей были свои отвратительные традиции.

Дэмерон двигался с удивительной для человека грацией, и Хакс против воли залюбовался. Возможно, не стоило убивать его. 

Он мог бы стать постоянным донором, они виделись бы минимум раз в месяц… А там, кто знает, Дэмерон мог бы согласиться на обращение, и они вместе основали бы новый орден.

Хакс одернул себя. Такое можно проделать, только получив добровольное согласие, а Дэмерон не был похож на безумного фаната вампиров. Не стоило поддаваться пустым фантазиям. Время орденов прошло.

Из мрачных мыслей Хакса выдернул звон: Дэмерон поставил на столик перед ним бокал с вином. Хакс протянул руку, поднес бокал к губам и сделал глоток. Потом, желая убедиться наверняка, еще один.

— Вторая положительная, — процедил он, внутренне немея.

— Извини, редкой дома не держу. — Дэмерон пожал плечами и сел на диван рядом, непринужденно положив руку Хаксу на колено. — Не знал, что будут гости.

Хакс оцепенел. Он не мог поверить, что так глупо попался. А ведь до него долетали слухи, что охотники на вампиров по сей день следовали делу предков с фанатичным упорством. Это объясняло, почему Дэмерон не пил: старался оставаться трезвым для охоты. И объясняло, почему пригласил Хакса — уж точно не ради ночи страсти. Как вообще можно было такое предположить?

Уже давно Хакс убивал только раз в году, в остальное время питаясь полуфабрикатами. У него не осталось сил для полноценного боя, он не выстоит против опытного охотника. Бездарный и закономерный конец для такого неудачника, как он. Рука на колене обжигала сквозь ткань брюк.

— Эй, Хагс… — Дэмерон убрал руку, отодвинулся и посмотрел на Хакса обеспокоенно. — Я сделал что-то не то? Извини, я подумал... От тебя так сильно пахнет паникой, что случилось?

Луна отразилась в глазах Дэмерона, те сверкнули желтым. Хакса затопила волна облегчения, а следом — недоумения.

— Ты настоящий оборотень? — спросил Хакс, не успев поразиться глупости своего вопроса.

Теперь пришла очередь Дэмерона недоумевать. Он удивленно таращился на Хакса насколько минут, потом его лицо озарилось пониманием.

— Ну конечно. — Дэмерон грустно усмехнулся. — Как я мог подумать, что ты здесь ради бурной ночи межвидовой страсти.

Протянув руку, Дэмерон нагло забрал у Хакса бокал и сделал глубокий глоток. По его подбородку потекла красная капля. Хакс старался не следить за ней. Попытка, изначально обреченная на провал.

— Традиционная жертва в канун Дня Всех Святых? — спросил Дэмерон слегка охмелевшим голосом.

Чистая кровь действовала на оборотней опьяняюще.

Хакс не стал отвечать, не смог себя заставить произнести ни слова. В голове все перемешалось от нахлынувших чувств. Облегчение — сегодня голову ему вряд ли отрубят. Стыд — как он мог настолько растерять все способности, что не почувствовал даже оборотня? Обреченность. Пустота.

Оборотни не годятся на роль жертвы. Даже если Хакс победит в бою, что вряд ли, учитывая его состояние, то не сможет выпить ни капли крови Дэмерона. Его просто вырвет.

Дэмерон отодвинулся еще дальше, на противоположный конец дивана.

— Кто в наше время приносит жертвы? — пробормотал он. — Ты все такой же консервативный...

— Мы знакомы? — От удивления Хакс снова вспомнил, как разговаривать.

Усмехнувшись, Дэмерон пояснил:

— Не совсем. Но я видел твое выступление на той скале, его тогда в каждом волшебном шаре показывали. Шестнадцатый век, помнишь? Про господство вампиров и все такое. Очень проникновенно.

Дэмерон даже не попытался скрыть иронию, но Хакса это не волновало. Он гордился каждой своей речью.

— Если бы мы не вступили в союз с колдунами, то победили бы в той войне, — ответил он высокомерно.

— Конечно, конечно, — издевался Дэмерон.

Впрочем, в его голосе не было слышно агрессии. Оборотни, хоть и при определенном везении жили очень долго, не имели привычки таить злобу на старых врагов. Хакс так не умел, как не умел приспосабливаться к постоянно меняющемуся миру. Сегодня люди молятся деревянным идолам, завтра верят, что земля плоская, а послезавтра — высаживаются на Луне, начинают правильно питаться и снимают "Сумерки".

— И что теперь? — спросил Хакс глухо.

Дэмерон задумчиво повертел в руках бокал и снова сделал большой глоток. Его губы окрасились алым. Хакс некстати подумал, что они разделили одну кровь. В его ордене подобные ритуалы пользовались популярностью у молодых вампиров, хотя сам он такое раньше не практиковал.

Ни разу до сегодняшней ночи.

— До утра отпустить я тебя не смогу, уж прости, — ответил в итоге Дэмерон. — Не хочу, чтобы ты сожрал кого-нибудь другого.

Значит, теперь точно все. Хакс не совершит единственный ритуал, который связывал его со старой жизнью, и окончательно отречется от прошлого. Темные боги отвернутся от него навсегда.

Странно, но он не ощущал ни страха, ни сожаления. Только звенящую легкость во всем теле. Наверное, так чувствует себя еретик перед тем, как шагнуть на костер. 

Хакс был свободен. Впервые в послежизни.

— Допустим. — Откинувшись на спинку дивана, он снисходительно кивнул. — И как ты планируешь развлекать меня до утра?

Наверное, запах Хакса изменился вместе с его настроением — Дэмерон шумно втянул носом воздух и придвинулся чуть ближе. Но он был опытным оборотнем, его выдержки хватило, чтобы невозмутимо спросить:

— Дженга?

Сдавшись первым, Хакс сделал то, о чем мечтал, — преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, впился в алые губы, слизал с подбородка кровавую каплю. Дэмерон зарычал и ответил с удвоенной страстью.

Связь с оборотнями каралась. Хакс совершал преступление, но больше некому было его осудить. Темные боги умерли много веков назад, а Луна хранила в тайне все секреты.

Сегодня Хакс принес в жертву прежнего себя, положил на алтарь все то, что стоило сжечь еще пару веков назад. Тьма пристально посмотрела на него глазами Дэмерона и приняла подношение, в благодарность позволив Хаксу забыться в нежных прикосновениях.

— Ты пахнешь так, словно думаешь о чем-то глупом. — Дэмерон прикусил мочку его уха. — Прекращай.

И Хакс разрешил себе подчиниться этому приказу.


End file.
